Lip gloss by Princess Chic
by Foxl
Summary: Como a obsessão de Sasuke por tomates começou? Tudo começou com um presente que uma garotinha de cabelos rosa ganhou em seu aniversário de cinco anos. * SasuSaku fluff / non massacre / Para SamyUchiha.


**_Uma fanfic Naruto._**

_**Classificação etária: **K__  
_

_Não contém spoilers. SasuSaku fluff, non massacre._

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto não me pertence._

_**Autora:**__ Princess Chic (thanks for letting me translate your fic, sweetie!)_

_**Tradutora: **__Foxl_

_**Sinopse: **__Como a obsessão de Sasuke por tomates começou? Tudo começou com um presente que uma garotinha de cabelos rosa ganhou em seu aniversário de cinco anos._

_Do original de mesmo título._

* * *

**Lip Gloss**

_Brilho labial_

* * *

_Para SamyUchiha_

— Ino-chan! - chamou a garota de cabelos rosa. A loira se virou.

— Hey Sakura-chan, o que houve? - perguntou.

— Oh, nada. Eu só queria te mostrar uma coisa. - Sakura respondeu.

Então Ino percebeu que a rosada escondia algo em suas costas. Sorriu presunçosamente.

— O que é isso? Sasuke finalmente te deu um anel ou algo assim? - disse, arqueando as sombrancelhas. - Quer dizer, todo mundo sabe que ele gosta de você. - completou, fazendo Sakura corar.

— I-Ino, n-não é isso! - gaguejou - Nós somos melhores amigos e só temos cinco anos!

Ino relaxou as sombrancelhas e franziu a testa.

— Então o que tem aí? - perguntou, tentando olhar em volta da amiga.

Sakura sorriu e mostrou um pequeno tubo de gloss labial para a loira.

— Isto!

Ino examinou o pequeno tubo e leu a embalagem.

— Brilho labial _Smooches_, sabor tomate. - arqueou uma sombrancelha - Onde você comprou isso e o que é _Smooches_?

Sakura a olhou surpresa.

— Isso não é óbvio? - perguntou - É o nome da marca.

— Oh! - exclamou Ino surpresa, franzindo as sombrancelhas. - Mas por que você comprou um de tomate? - perguntou, claramente confusa.

— Oh, eu não comprei, eu ganhei de aniversário. - explicou Sakura.

Ino assentiu com a cabeça e arrastou a rosada para o banheiro feminino, implorando para que ela experimentasse o gloss. Após alguns minutos de relutância, Sakura finalmente cedeu e abriu o pequeno tubo avermelhado, aplicando o gloss sobre os lábios.

Depois de aplicar três canadas, ela espalhou o gloss com os lábios e olhou para a amiga.

— Então... - começou. - Tá bonito? - perguntou, receosa.

Ino arregalou os olhos, deixando Sakura, que brincava com a barra de sua saia, ainda mais aflita.

— Tá louca? - gritou, Sakura cobriu as orelhas com as mãos. - Você está tão linda! Tenho certeza que Sasuke vai desmaiar assim que te ver. - completou. Sakura corou.

Por sorte de Sakura o sino tocou e a salvou de responder Ino. As garotas correram para suas classes e foram para seus lugares, juntando suas coisas e correndo para a saída.

Sakura parou no banheiro feminino e olhou ao redor, certificando-se que Ino não tinha a seguido. Tirou seu brilho labial da bolsa e passou mais um pouco, já que na saída ela encontraria Sasuke para irem embora juntos como sempre faziam.

Saindo do banheiro, a rosada correu para os portões da escola e viu Sasuke parado lá, irritado, enquanto um grupo de meninas passavam gritando e apontando para ele.

— Sasuke! - ela gritou, tentando chamar a atenção do garoto.

Sasuke olhou aborrecido para o local de onde viera a voz que o tinha chamado, mas ao perceber de quem era a voz, sua expressão suavizou e ele sorriu para ela.

Ligeiramente, começaram a caminhar para casa. Ela tagarelava sobre coisas sem importância e ele fazia que sim com a cabeça, para mostrar que estava ouvindo.

Apenas quando já estavam no portão da casa de Sakura, Sasuke disse algo.

— Sakura. - chamou. A menina parou e o olhou com um sorriso.

— Sim, Sasuke-kun?

— Por que você cheira a tomates? - ele perguntou curioso, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, fazendo Sakura suspirar internamente.

— Porque eu estou usando brilho labial sabor tomate! - a garota de cabelos rosa respondeu alegremente. - Você gosta de tomates? - perguntou.

Sasuke corou.

— Eu nunca provei antes. - ele admitiu, embaraçado. - Mas cheira bem. - murmurou.

Sakura riu.

— Awn Sasuke, você é tão fofo! - ela disse, beliscando as bochechas rosadas dele e o deixando ainda mais corado.

Sasuke levantou as mãos e segurou o rosto dela.

— S-Sasuke-kun - gaguejou. Ele apenas sorriu em resposta.

— Eu nunca provei antes, mas gostaria. - ele disse.

Então a trouxe para perto e a beijou ligeiramente. Ao se afastar, sorriu para ela.

— Eu gosto de você, Sakura. - disse, com as bochechas coradas.

Contudo, a garota estava muda. Depois de um breve tempo ela pôde responder. Ela beliscou novamente as bochechas dele.

— Eu também gosto de você, Sasuke-kun. - disse sorrindo. Sasuke sorriu de volta, envergonhado.

-0-

— Cheguei! - Sasuke gritou quando entrou em sua casa.

— Oh Sasuke, você chegou! - sua mãe gritou, abrindo os braços. - Vem cá!

Sasuke correu para os braços da mãe.

— O que teremos pro jantar, Okaa-san? - perguntou.

— O que você quer, Sasu-chan? - ela perguntou. O menino franziu a testa.

— Não me chame assim, Okaa-san! - choramingou.

Mikoto riu.

— Desculpa, desculpa! - ela fez sinal de redenção - O que vai querer pro jantar?

Sasuke sorriu amplamente.

— _Eu quero tomates._

* * *

_ Awnnn, tão fofos esses dois não? (e o Sasuke-kun ein?!)_

_Nada melhor como um fluffy SasuSaku pra animar o dia, não é Sami? Presentinho mais do que carinhoso pra minha mais nova amiga, companheira de shippers e trads! Espero que tenha gostado amora! 3_

_Para as demais, espero que tenham curtido de montão essa one da Princess, r&r sempre bem vindo! _

_Beijocas,_

_Foxl._


End file.
